The Legion's End Draws Near
by Syllablesformanydays
Summary: The burning legion has returned... can Nomi defeat it all by himself?
1. The King's Last Stand

It was beginning... it was the twerk, not just any twerk... the burning lemon had retwerked

Maeiev shadowsong was sittin i nthe volt of the wardens because she wos a wodrne and thats where wardens live. She was finkin about how to stop the burn legion. She had an idea... re;ease the demon hunter twerk. the demon hunter twerks were very edyg, you must be careful arownd them in case they play emo music near you. Maeiv hated the demon twerkers because they wer scene kids with emo hair, but she knew that azeorht must be safed. She took a deep breathe and RELEASED THE DMEON TWEKRKRS

* * *

Meanehwile varian wrynn had cum up with a plan... to realse the goldshire inn twerks. Genn greymane took down the barrier that proctects us from their furry twerks, but they didnt notice cos too busy ERPINJG!

"Umm you need to twerk to defeet the legion," explaned Varian.

They all looked at Varian. He saw the furries and DIED FROM DISGUSRT AND SHOCK

Genn cried, he blamed SYVLALANS for this because he wos domb. I hate grenn geymane jk i dont mined him but I like sylvnans more, lets focus on her

* * *

Syvlanas goal was to steal Val'kyr to ensure the survuvial of the foreskin, which was her race. She was the queen, not just any queen, but the banshee queen. Suddenly her phone twerk vibrated, she had a message from Vol'jin.

"You... must... be... worchef."

"Worchef?" asked Syalvlananss, "Like Nomi?"

Vol;jin had also died of the broken shore demon twerk, how tragic

oh btw that was a spoiler you shouldnt have red it

* * *

Nomi was a happy pandaren, he liked to burn him food.

"THE NOMI LEGION IS HERE!" shouted sargearos

"I thort it was called the burn legion," saided Nomi, then he understood... Sargearos had cum back from the dead to CRITICISE HIM COOKING?

Nomi was angry, him eyes glow... he shove the fish he was cooking into him skull and become... DIABLO!

wait wrong game

* * *

Sylvanas twerked lonely in the throne room, sad that Vol;jin was ded, she had a 4 day snapechat streak with him. She did not wont to be warcheif, becos she was theb anshee quen

she twerke,d becos that solves all problems

* * *

AN:

This is the first legion twerk. I hope you enjoy it. I love legion it'sso much better than woD. The next e[osode will focus on the zones... val'sharha, azsuna, stormheim and hgihtmotuan. and suraumar. THE NIGHTFALLEN TWERK!


	2. The Dreamer's Eternal Slumber

the burn legion had a new leader... a panda cold Nomi. No not cold becos he was always burnin food, that wos why he was the leader of the burn legion.

* * *

but this expansen not seem to focus much on burnl egen even tho it about that.

Ther wos a happy dragen twerkin in the emerald nightmare ,her name was ntyhendra. the nythendra twerk. She saw a raid group comin to kill her and that made her sad so she did the bug blowing up twerk.

Ursoc was yikes becos he knew what it ment wen Nythendrea do the twerk... he die! He did the death twerk

Everyone else in the emerald nitemare did the emerald dream twerk, it turnt into a buuiful feeld of twerkin butterflies and alice in wornderoland kinda stuff

* * *

Ysera wos dead, but that dident stop her from twerkin. She twerked in a cave so no one wud see, dragens are not good at twerkin. it is hard to twerk wheen u hav e a tail. She waas listenin to the twerk beets and thinkin how amazin was her twerk, so preoccupied with the twerk that she dident notice... N'ZOTH IN THE ROOM DOING THE OLD GOD TWERK!

* * *

Anden wrynn wos the new king of stormwhim since his father was unfortunate death by the furries. Anduin wanted to make a board game, a jigsaw out of the pices of Varian corpse. he likd board games. Every1 thort he wos weird but not him. He knew that varian not rly ded, varen had bin kilt by like 2 million whorde players b4, pritty dame shore he wosent RLY ded he'd just resporn in a cuppel of owers like normal.

* * *

Mayla Highmountain wondered what Spiritwalker Ebonhorn had to show her that wos so interesting. He led her deep into the cavern to show her a secret vision. it was... the DEATHWING TWERK!

"Butt... there's a twist," said Spiritworker Ebonhorn. a new vissen apperd, this time it wos SPIRITWLAKER EBONHORN TWERKIN?

"Thats rly weird," sed Mayla, "dident u know that twerkin nrly destroyed the world?"

"No," he cried becos nO ONE INSULT HIM TWERK. he TURNT INTO A DRAGON.

Mayla undersootd now, that explaned it, dragens were rly bad at twerkin! Tauren were much better twerkers.

Suden ebonhorn got a magical hologram from YSera and Nythendra. "Come twerk with us, we dont need them mortal losers MAKE FUN OF OUR TWERK

* * *

uh oh... the dragons united twerk would DISTORY THE WURLD! it wud be worse than the queen azshara twerk, and this time no tirion fordring to save them with the ashbringer boner!


	3. Fear

dayum, nythendra, onyxia, Ysera, Alexstrasza, nozdorumu and all the dregons in azeroth totally twerked. their tails hit every1 in the face. the totally dragon were twerkin, but no one went dayum becos it was an UGLY twerk, like the khadgar twerk, but worse. Speakin of khadgar, he twerk with him head in crystal ball. weird lol

* * *

Queen azshara was a naga, which is like a reptile scale lizard person, idk. She cud not twerk anymore, she had no legs. she was reedin the little mermaid for advice on what to do abowt no legs. Sudden she remember she can turn back into nightelf twerk. She twerked in night elf form, twerkinly.

big booty night elves she sung

* * *

wrathion arrive in highmountain to join in on the dragon twerk, but he find out his questline removed. he cried then did an angry twerk and disappeared.

* * *

All the dragons were twerking, dayum. Wait not dayum, they ugel af. A happy normal undead who was not twerking went outside and immediately got hit inthe face with tail. Him jaw fall off. "Oh no, taht was a new jaw i just bought it for two dollras."

"We have to stop the twerk!" worried a pandaren who was walk past.

* * *

all the ppl in the wurld who werent dragons cowered in a cornor. Jaina produmore put up a magical anti-twerk barrier, it was twerk proof. her totes bf, Kalecgos, was a dragon nad he wos twerkin. Jaina laughed becos he wos bad at twerkin. "Ok, we have to twerk and defeat them with how much better is our twerk," informed them jaina.

Everyone twerked. The dragons super kjealous, they cry and stop twerkin

"thank the lite, i was worried thye mite twerk destroy the world, like when the deathwing twerk cause the cataclysm." A few year ago, Deathwing twerked underground and made the cataclysm! lots of lava and blow up and stuff, not good.

* * *

Dayum, Thalyssra twerked with her night elf boner, it was 10 000 years ago in suramar, with was the duel of the night elf empire. Sudden she look up in the sky and her boner deflate because she saw... THE BURN LEGION TWERKIN IN THE SKY?

"We must put up a barrer," said Elisande, and they put up big barrier, it waas twerk proof. the demon twerk cud not pentreate it no matter how many twerk.

sdly, the night elves cud not twerk either becos of the shield, so they hid in the nightwell and twerked. uh oh... they turn super blowjob when nightborne twerk. THEY NGIHTBORNE!

* * *

Ysera felt sheepish about how bad was her twerk. "Sorry she sed to tyrande whisperwind," who was her bbfl, her best friend for life.

"it's ok Ysera, OH NO MY TOTES HUBBY GOT KIDNAPPED!"

Ysera gasp. "By whom? by... THE XAVIUS EMERALD NIGHTMARE TWERK!?" She quick asscend into the air wif her dragon wings, not twerkin thsi time cos of how badly it end up last time. Sudden an evil boner appear in her heart and turnt EMERALD NGITHAMRE

* * *

Ysera the villane in 2 chapters? stay tuna for the resolve. chapter


	4. The Eternal Flame

**Ysera** wos evil she wos the VILLANE Tyrande, her bffl, her best frend for life, rushed to the template of Elune. she hat to choos betwin her templ eor her hubsand. hr busbadn was a hippe tho, he had a beard and refused to wrear a shirt, he also had anttlers whcih wos weird. so she chose her templar.

She was russian as fast as she could... but ysera had already eaten every1. she wos not twerkin tho whcih was good, cos dragons can NOT twerk

* * *

warlord zaela wasnt twerking because she was dead, but Illidan stormrage wasnt dead so he could still twerk. He twerked when sudden a NAARU TWERK? the naaru angelic chimes music twerk. it call Xe'ra

"I'm SECRETLY HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU ILLIDAN"

Illidan was sevretly flattered, but he didnt tell cos he was a) alredy in luv with tyrand and b) "YOU'RE JUST A GEOMETRY PROBLEM WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER" he ran away doing the emo demon metamorphosis twerk. He was a d **emo** n hunter. he was playin the latest beetroots by Black Vale bridles. Maeiv dident like the scene kid emo twerk, she angried over to illidan, rdy to imprisen him. but he was GORN there was nothing there except a sad dejected lookin boner twerking by itself in the black temple.

* * *

Khadgar did the head in a crystal ball twerk, but it wasnt enough becos Odyn was twerking already. "EWW THAT TWERK IS SO UGLY" shouted Helya, she coudnt beliv how UGLY was the twerk.

"im banishin u to helheim." seded Odyun.

thats the story of how helya eval, she repULSED by the TWERK

* * *

"There is no good, no evil, there is only POWAH!" shouted archbishep Benedicktus

"shut up loser you died like 3 expansions ago," retorted Malygos, the he remember that he also dead

* * *

YSera did the death twerk but it ok because she still alvie in the emerald dream, her spirite there

* * *

Medivh knew he had to go to darlan, thanklfully he wos a mage he didnt need to twerk there he jusrt needed to telport. so he teleported BUT HE GOT STUCK AT THE LOADING SCREEN

* * *

Elisande was gettin ready for the NIGHTHOLD TWERK. the next chapter will be the NGIHTHOLD TWERK WITH ELISANDE AND GUL'DAN AND OTHER FUN CHARACETRS

* * *

But first... let me take a selfie... LOL JK Instead it was Nomi, he had turnt giant and demonic. he would get revenge for EVERYONE COMPLAIN ABOUT HIM COOKING he commhnded the Nomi legion, his army of demons that spannered the universe, to DESTROY AZEROTH. but not all of Azeroth... just the CHEFS becos nomi HATED THEM NOW


	5. The Font of Darkest Night

it wos nighthold, the nightwell. the nightweel twerk had turnt the night elves of suroomare into nightbawn elfs, except sum who had lost access to power had twerked into nightfallen and then... WITHERED! Like thalyssraa was a nightfallen then she got better, but ruans dident he witherede

skorpytan twerked, his big scorpian stinger accidentally twerked into elsiande who was busy twerkin in her nightspire so she died from the twerk poision.

chromatic anomoly cudent twerj because h e was justa blob n blobs NO TWERK

It was time for... the trilliax twerk. trilliax job was to clean up, so he annihilate twerk beam around the room and every1 died. damn ther wos blood everywhere, but he twerk cleaned it up.

* * *

high botany Tel'arn was twerkin wif him friends, then... THEY EXPLODE! he cried

but... no one's twerk was as good as the Spellb;ade aluriel twerk. she did the ANNHILATE twerk but dident kill any1 wif it. Krosus was jealous becos it was difficutl for him to twerk underwater. but ht hed legs to twerk wif unlike rganorams or kil'jadnen, beofre they grew legs.

* * *

sudden the raid group twerk and KILL EVERYONE!

* * *

meanwhile, in him spaceship, kil'kjadne was watchin velen twerk wif his spy device. He was anger. He had bin secretly in lov with Venlen (u dont stalk some1 for 25,000 YEARS unless jilted lover) then Velen LEFT becos he no want join the burn legion. He was ANGR. Then Sargeras phoned on him felphone.

"KIl'kadene you're a failure, it's your fault club penguin got shut down;

"SHUT UP LOSER IT'S UR FAULT!" he angried and hung up on SAegareas, most powerful titan, and lord of the burneng legion. Sagre was sos trong he coul d cleave a planet in 2 with 1 sworrd blow, so kil'maiden was being pretty damn brave sassing him like that.

then he went back to watch Velen twerk, but velen wasnt tweerkin anymore, instead he was meeting wif class hall leaders. "Gul'dan DEED" said Khadgar

"But... that stalker creep Kil'jaeden not."

"make him a raid boss in the new patch 7.2 toom of sargaegrs."

"omg brilliant idea!"

KIl'kdaied thinked... he decided no be a raid boss, but be a stripper instead.

* * *

Anduin Wrynn was disguise as an assassin frfrom assaint creed, he was wearing a hood and robes. He looked at him father dead body. Thankfully, he was priest class so he resurrect him father.

"YAYYY!" said Varian, "father sun reunion!" and then they lived happy ever after. the end

Untill... THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE EVERY1 DIE!


	6. Avatar of Vengeance

once apon a tiem there wos a happy ugelly blood elf. she twerked and turnt into a... dragon! Everyone SCREAMED and ran away from the dragon twerk.

* * *

God king skovald ran into odyn's bedroom in the middle of the night. "NOOO I AM GOD KING SKOOOVALD"

"doube you tee eff, skovald, im tryin to sleep."

skovald twerked lonely out of the room, crying. Then he saw helya, doing the val'kyr twerk becos odyun hat turnt her into a valk'yr. she was holdin a knife to murder him wif. it was xal'talah. she grew tentacles!

"eww hentai" but skovald secretly thort tentacles were rly SESXCY

and that's how sigryn wos made, but im skipping that scence cos eww

* * *

Meanwhile the deathlord, lordo fhte death knights was twerkin in ascherus. "we must raise tirion fordring fromthe dead."

"ok" so they went to the pally class hall, which was... i forgot. sanctum of twerk... no... omfg i forgot and I AM a paladin lol

but... the lady liadrin twerk! and they cudent raise tirion as the horsemen of the polcogolsye

* * *

Khadgar opened the tomb of sargeras by twerking. Draka saw and it made her eyes fall out. Aegwynn also saw. she wos disappoitned that her sun took this IDYAT bad twerker on as apprentice. her family was known for being the best twerkers in the world. But Medivh MARY SUE son Me'dan was bad at twerking. He used illusions to pretend he wos good and beat Manta

* * *

Kel'thuzad cried becos him true love arthas... dead! but he wos a necromanter so it was ok. He snuck to stormwind, disguised as a baby lich, and arrive at arthast tomb. but arthas... buirnt to ash. Kel'thuzad cry

a nice old lady came up to him. "aww what a cute undead im gonna adopt you,"

"Noooo" protest kel'thuzad, but him new grandma loved him. Kel'thuzad had never been loved, not even by him parents. he wos sos happy.

* * *

Gul'dan was ded, for the second time. Sad.

* * *

No one was friends with Xavius because he ran around shouting and mocking people. "tyrande whhehere are you."

tyrande kick him in face

"ow."

"thats for being a stupit jerk. Now where is my hubby?"

xavius burst into ttears. he wanted to be malfurion bff and go shopping otgether, but malfurion hate him so he make fun of him.

* * *

It was 2 weeks till the opening of tomb, and the avatar of sargeras ws nerve. he pghoned ki'jadne on him felphone but he no picup. he was busy doing the tunak tunak tun dance.

"wtf said the avatr" thats a dumb dance

all male draenei were angry,that was theoir dance! It was the bets dance. they killed him and got aotc: avartar (kil'jadnedee wasnt last boss anymore). then they got banned by blizzard for hax.


	7. The Night Awakens

it wos time for tome of asgergageas, the dark titian.

Gororth was sittin happy in him room, when sudden Atrigan and belac walk in. they BULLIES. "You're fat," they said. Goroth was so uspet that he went on a diet and lost 400kg, but wos still fat becos he a pit lawd.

* * *

harjartan wos also fat, becos he a naga broot. He twerked in him room, and then anritfn and bealc came to call him fat, but he twekr hit them in the face. they died. Mistress Sizzle laughed. her pet dog Harjatrtan had KILLED the srupid dum BAD TWERKERS. Thenshe twerk hydra shot.

* * *

Maiden of vigilance twerked and green and yellow poops came out. "That is unhealthy" commented the aavar of Sangreras. "You should go to the docotor."

"SHUT UP AEGWYNN KILLED YOU"

"No she dident"

"liar she did"

"Ok"

Then avatatr fell down the elvator and DIED.

mAIDEN of velocity laughed.

* * *

meenwhile, kil'jeaden had stopped being the second in cummand of the burning legion. He decided to turn good... to impress him true love Velen.

"Velen I bought you flowers"

"I HATE you"

Kil'jaeden gasped and dropped the flowers on the ground. "Why!?"

"Um...? Because you killed like a million draenei, stalker me for thousands of years, are bad at twerking-"

"AM NOT"

"kidnapped my son and TORTURED him"

"Im sorry pls forgive?"

"no"

"wtf you a FRIENDZONING slut"

"im not friendzoning you im enemyzoning you"

"shut up loser"

kil'jaeden did not t8ke rejection well. he got easily upset and was very sensitive. "That stupid HO velen. he can;t even twerk," he cried. "Stupid loser."

then he stabbed KING GENN GREYMANE THE FURRY KING

* * *

king greymane was Anduin wrynn bffl. He cried. Then he decided to... resurrect him

But greymane had quit wow, he wanted to play the new final fantasy expansion stormblood.

* * *

Thrall twerked, then he got stabbed and he died.

* * *

Warn: Spoilers for patch 7.3

Alerria twerked and saw a terrifying thing... lots of heads sown toegther!

"What is that?" she asked

"This is my new mount," said the hero

"taht is made from my tortured comrades in the army of the light

"lol yeah."

"do not LOL me! THose are my FRIENDS!" and she shot him in the face. He twerked one last time and died. Then... his head attach to the shackled Ur'zul (the lots of heads thign)

"Alright this too disturbing," Alleria twerked away and saw her husband Turalyon. Turalyon was pregnant.

"How is the bby?" she asked

the bby was... a shackled ur'zul!

Alleria screamed and ran away. she was never seen again. She had gone to... earth.

* * *

"This planet dumb," she went back to AZEEROTH AND MET... sylavnas

"Wow Sylvie you look different"

"Me... dead!"

Sudden... greymane had gotten bored of final fanstasy and had twerked back to get revenge

"who is this furry"

"quick shoot him hes sargaeras"

alleria shot him

but she had been tricked... now she was kicked out of the alliance by anduin wryn


End file.
